A wide variety of electrical contacts for electronics modules are known. Examples include straight or curved beams or pads that deflect to accommodate a mating circuit board or other component. Other examples are rigid beams or pads or other structures that make sliding contact with a mating component including one or more rigid or deflectable mating contacts, such as a knife and fork contact system in which a knife contact is slid between first and second contacts of a fork element.
These prior contacts have been found to be suboptimal in certain applications where it is necessary to provide a robust electrical connection in combination with the need to alter the make/break sequence and/or in combination with the need to tune the stiffness of the contacts to adjust contact pressure to balance the need for sufficient contact pressure against the desirability of ease of connection/disconnection with a mating component.